dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny Odyssey X - Tidus
In this Story you will play though 5 chapters as . Story Dialog Horizontal lines seperate scenes Tidus: Alright! One step closer! Firion: Everyhing's taken care of here. Tidus: An easy win. Tidus: I can totally beat down all of those Chaos guys! Cecil: How dependable of you. Tidus: Ah! Tidus: But with Golbez, I wouldn't really do him in. Cecil: .... My brother is strong. Firion: Tidus, don't you have family involved in this?* * (BTW, I'm trying to figure out why this scene was listed as happening before the start of Cecil's storyline. 'Cause if you take into account this conversation, there should be no reason for Firion to be surprised to learn that Golbez is Cecil's brother. Don't mind me, I'm just being a stickler for details.) Cecil: That would be... Jecht? Tidus: I don't care about my old man. Cecil: Eh? Tidus: He's the one I've wanted to beat from the start. Even if he cries and begs, I won't forgive him! Cecil: But isn't he your only blood relative? I mean, you... Tidus: That's what I want! Tidus: "Amid the chatter..." Tidus: "I was thinking about the day when I would meet up with my old man..." Tidus: "And that if I stopped heading towards it, it wouldn't happen." ---- Tidus: Alright, let's do this! Firion: Calm down, Tidus. Study the path ahead first.... isn't that right, Cecil? Cecil: That's right. You need to carefully plan out how your going to use your DP if you wish to recover that treasure chest. Tidus: I don't care about that! I just want to make progress! ---- Tidus: Alright! Who's next! Firion: Honestly... I didn't know someone could have this much energy. Cecil: Indeed... It seems to what defines him. ---- Emperor: If we deliver the "Perfect Death" unto Cosmos, the cycle shall be broken, and the world shall be ours. Jecht: And then, will we really be able to return to our home worlds? Emperor: That is why we are doing all of this. Jecht: Can he... come too? Emperor: Yes... I promise. ---- Tidus: Still more enemies to face! I gotta stay pumped! Cecil: Tidus... you certainly are strong. You never seem to hesitate. Tidus: Eh? Cecil: With my brother, I... Cecil: Ah, it's nothing. Let's keep moving. Tidus: If you're so worried about it, just go meet up with him. ---- Tidus: Really, Cecil... (This is where the scene between Tidus and Cecil in Cecil's storyline happens) Cecil: ....! Cecil: Really? It'll be okay? Tidus: You should listen to what your friends tell you! Cecil: Thank you.... ---- Firion: What happened to Cecil? Where did he go? (I admit, I love Tidus' "Oh shit, I got caught!" look) Tidus: Um.... Tidus: "I was kind of nervous because I just didn't want to offend him." Tidus: "Cecil left the party on my advice after all." Tidus: "So I tried to hide the anxiety in my explanation behind a false smile." Tidus: "I've gotten to be pretty good at it." Firion: In short, he left to meet with Golbez. Tidus: ...that's what I said. Tidus: Cecil seemed so worried about Golbez. Tidus: And really it was meaningless for him to do so. Tidus: Once they meet and talk, and he gets his answer, I know he'll feel better. Tidus: Even so... did I do the wrong thing? Firion: Ah, what's done is done. Firion: Are you feeling okay? Firion: Don't you feel the same about your relative on the enemy's side?　 Tidus: That's completely different! Firion: Why is that? Isn't he your father? Tidus: Even so, I hate him. Tidus: Always so full of himself, treating me like a kid... Tidus: I always thought that given the chance, I absolutely would beat him down. Tidus: So that's why I want to do that! Firion: I see... then... Tidus: Let's go! ---- Firion: There are a lot of enemies... Tidus, let's divide them up. Tidus: Fine! I'll catch up with you later! Firion: Ah, until we meet again - remain in high spirits, and don't wear yourself out. ---- Tidus: Isn't it time for a break... when's Firion gonna get back? ---- Tidus: Okay! All clear here! Tidus: Huh? Firion? Tidus: Hey! Tidus: Wild Rose~ come on out! Tidus: Is he lost? here we have Jecht Jecht: Well, well, if it isn't Sir Jecht's little boy. Tidus: Dad....!* * (And he's still calling him "Old man" in Japanese, but I'm following the English where he would call Jecht "dad" to his face) Jecht: Well? This is the meeting we've been waiting for, get over here. Jecht: Or are you backing down? Tidus: I'm not backing down! Emperor: ...Hold. Jecht: Tch.... his majesty, the Emperor, graces us with his presence. Emperor: Your son wishes only to fight you out of hatred. Emperor: Facing him would be meaningless in the great scheme of things. Jecht: Damn... what a shame. Tidus: What the hell are you talking about! Jecht: Looks like we'll take a rain check 'til later. Tidus: Wait a sec! Don't run away! Emperor: So you hate your father? Tidus: Get out of my way! Emperor: In that case, direct that emotion towards me. ---- Emperor: You can not obtain the Crystal through hate alone. Emperor: For not even the prayers of gentlemen can sway this world. (What is with the villains and shocking people? ...not like I don’t totally abuse Electric Crest myself when I play as him, but still) Tidus: What does that mean! I don't get it! Emperor: *awesome evil laugh* Tidus: "I told him not to run away...." Tidus: "But that wasn't the problem." Tidus: "I just... got so offended...." Tidus: What hell are you doing letting people push you around... ---- Golbez: It seems that some of us can't stop abandoning others, Jecht. Jecht: ...that was just so he would clear his head. Anyway, is it true that we'll be able to return to our home worlds? Golbez: Returning home... that would satisfy you? Golbez: Even if it means betraying your feelings...do you truly believe what that man told you? Jecht: Well.... I... ---- Tidus: Firion! Are you okay? Firion: I see. Like father... like son... Tidus: My old man? Tidus: Was he here? Firion: Yes, not long ago. Firion: We crossed blades, and then I let him go. Firion: I know that you consider defeating Jecht to be your duty. Firion: Go on and settle things with him! Tidus: ...ah. Firion: What is it? Tidus: Hey, in the flashy gold... that Lord Emperor? Tidus: He spoke to me. Tidus: "You can not obtain the Crystal through hate alone." Tidus: What is that supposed to mean?* * (Um... that you have to overcome your father issues again before you can earn your Crystal? Gosh, Tidus, why so genre blind?) Firion: His words are tools used only to beguile others. Firion: Don't let them affect your feelings. Firion: Are you still going to settled things with your father? Tidus: Of course. Firion: Then don't hesitate. Jecht should still be close by! Tidus: "Don't hesitate, he said." Tidus: "But I felt trapped then...." Tidus: "Like I couldn't clear my head." Tidus: "I felt like I wanted to scream." (So he does.... and while I understand it and the reference, I still can only imagine poor Firion's confusion as this screaming guy runs past him) Tidus: "At last I could fight my old man." Tidus: "But why did I feel so sad..." ---- Firion: Tidus, remain focused on the enemies in front of us. If they bear a summon stone, be careful. Tidus: I understand... ---- Firion: Don't be risky, Tidus! Tidus: ...mm, okay. ---- Firion: Look there! Tidus: What are they discussing? Jecht: I understand now. Jecht: You thought that you could box me in without my knowing! Emperor: Do you think you can ruin our plan over such a trivial reason? (Why can't we see this battle? It would be awesome D: All we get to see is that they’re both injured afterward) Tidus: Dad! Emperor: I knew I could not count on you. Emperor: Do as you wanted and fight your son! the Emperor teleports away at this point Jecht: Well, I guess he won't interfere with us now. Tidus: You're... hurt, aren't you. Jecht: You were just itching to ask that... Jecht: Why're you being such a pushover? Jecht: Aren't you gonna defeat the Great Jecht, eh? Tidus: Ah, of course. Tidus: But... Jecht: Well? Tidus: But... Tidus: not like this! Jecht: ...Backing down again. Jecht: You ramble on about winning this, but when it's in reach you won't grab it.* * (tweaked a bit) Jecht limps off at this point Firion: As I thought, it's hard to fight your family. Tidus: That's not it. Tidus: My desire to settle this in a fight will never change. Tidus: But to win against my old man now...... it would be wrong. Tidus: I want my win to be... Tidus: Firion. Tidus: I'm sorry but, I want to go alone. Firion: What? Tidus: I want to settle with him by myself. Firion: Everyone's going off on their own way....* * (Poor Firion! He is the cheese that stands alone.) Firion: Take this with you. Firion: I've been saving this potion. Don't use it wastefully. Tidus: Thank you, Firion. Tidus: And it's not bad to do things your own way... Tidus: This is my story after all. ---- Tidus: I think I finally understand.... the reason for the fight between you and me. Tidus: Wait for me... old man! ---- Tidus: Just a little closer to goal. ---- Jecht: Hey, finally ready to settle things? Tidus: It's settled. Tidus uses the potion that Firion gave him on Jecht and a collective "Awww" fills the room Jecht: Why did you do that? Jecht: Was that your idea of sympathy? Tidus: Maybe I'm not thinking clearly. Tidus: But if I beat you when your were injured.... Tidus: Let me do things my way, you self-centered jerk! Tidus: Even if... Tidus: ...you were the strongest, most unbeatable guy in the world... Tidus: I'd still want nothing more than to win against you. Jecht: All this from a gangly kid. Jecht: You got no regrets then? Tidus: There are no regrets when it's time to fight. ---- Jecht: Let's make this quick. Tidus: Come and get it! Jecht: Well? Tidus: I got plenty more in me. Jecht: In that case... (What the hell Jecht, when did you learn to Falcon Punch? Or is this the Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Finger Mark Fist or something?) Jecht: I'm not gonna go easy on you. Jecht: I guess there really is no one who can beat me. (Other than Mateus who kicked your ass pretty well.) Jecht: You're still a kid.... Jecht: But one I would risk everything* for. * (in the original, he says that he would risk "The infinite possibilities" which I kinda always assumed meant the Crystals and everything attached to them. Since I wasn't so sure about it now, I went with something a little more general.) Jecht: Don't worry about getting up until tomorrow. Tidus: Don't run away. Tidus: It's not over yet. Until I'm better than you.... Tidus: Tomorrow isn't going come! Jecht: Damn, so stubborn. Jecht: Who does that remind me of! Tidus: Let's settle it! ---- Jecht: You got me. Tidus: Dad! Tidus: What's this... Tidus: You're gonna disappear again... Jecht: Come on, now... Tidus: I hate you. Tidus: I hate you, Dad. Tidus: That's what I felt this whole time. Tidus: But, honestly.... Tidus: ...maybe if I toughened up... Tidus: ...you'd approve of me.... Tidus: That's all... Tidus: ...I ever wanted you to say. Jecht: Honestly... as it is you're still acting like such a kid. Tidus: ...I can't help it. Tidus: I'm still... your son. Jecht: Why'd you have to say that... Jecht: Hey, crybaby. Jecht: You've gotten to be pretty tough. Tidus: Ah... (and yay for the Jecht Sphere crystal) Tidus: I will... Tidus: accept that.　 Credits to animekittysama See also Category:Story